Closer
by A Beautiful Oblivion
Summary: "I need to make you a part of me, Roxas." Dark AkuRoku, quite a bit of gore. Read at your own risk.


**I wrote this... more than a year ago, in October of 2010. I always thought I'd posted it on here, but apparently dA had my attention at the time.**

**So, uh... here you go :3**

**Oh yes, there's quite a bit of gore.**

* * *

><p>Roxas and I are best friends. We have ice cream together. That makes us friends, right?<p>

But the day he comes into my bedroom is the day I decide I want to be more than best friends. I want to be a part of Roxas, and I'm hoping Roxas wants to be a part of me.

"Come on Axel, that movie isn't going to wait forever," Roxas complains, walking into my bedroom.

I say nothing, just sit on my bed. I stare at him with wide eyes, hoping he will get my message and come be a part of me.

"It's... uh... really messy in here, eh?" Roxas weakly attempts to start a conversation when I don't answer, gesturing at my random assortment of items around the room. I still don't answer, so he huffs and comes to stand in front of me, placing his hands on his small hips. That is when I make my move.

I grab him and pull him onto the bed, slamming my lips against his. Just as I had hoped - and known all along - Roxas accepts my kiss, contributing enthusiastically. His tongue probes my lips, asking for entry, and I let him in, our tongues dancing together. We don't pause to breathe, and are soon panting. It's all very beautiful. I push Roxas back onto the bed, so he's laying face up, my lips never leaving his.

I part from him momentarily and pull off my shirt, reaching down to do the same to his. His body is luxurious, skinny, and yet I can feel the hard muscles under his skin.

Roxas wraps his small arms around my waist, and I bend my head down, kissing and plucking softly at his chest. I suck, determined to make a mark. Roxas moans, an amazing sound. I want more. I move up to his neck, onto his veins, his exposed windpipe...

And suddenly, I'm not kissing or sucking anymore. I'm biting, pulling at the veins. Roxas cries out, tries to push me off, but I hold his arms down, drawing back momentarily.

"Axel!" he gasps. I grin and bend down, lapping up the blood that has begun to drip from his neck. Delicious...

I lean back again, my face a few inches from Roxas'. His eyes are wide, terrified. "What are you _doing_?" Roxas whispers.

"I need to make you a part of me, Roxas," I reply, my voice flat. I position my teeth around his windpipe, feeling his heartbeat in his jugular, the blood, the blood that will soon become mine, pumping through his veins. I squeeze lightly around his throat, and Roxas tosses his head around, trying to throw me off. I wonder why he hasn't screamed yet.

I go in for the kill. I sink my teeth into his esophagus, yanking my head back. I feel warm blood between my teeth, on my tongue as I rip out Roxas' throat. His now-present scream catches in his throat, and a strange gurgling noise emits from his mouth instead. He has frozen, his eyes wide and unblinking. But he is still alive, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

The flesh in my mouth tastes wonderful. I gulp it down, savoring every second of it. But I want more.

I lick up the blood that is spilling from Roxas' open windpipe, drinking like a man dying of thirst. And I am. I thirst for Roxas, for his being, for his existence, for his blood.

He has stopped moving now. I lay my head on his bare chest, and hear only empty silence instead of the heartbeat. But it doesn't matter. Now that Roxas isn't tied to his body, he can become even more of me. I start eating away at his neck, eating more and more of his flesh until his entire neck is stripped to the bone.

His eyes are still wide, staring, and it bothers me. I slip off of the bed, digging through my desk drawers to find what I need. Just my switchblade.

I climb back onto the bed, straddling Roxas again. His eyes, those blue pools, seem to stare right through me. I dig my knife into one, carving out a hole, but not removing the eyeball. I just scratch around until it's all just a red mess, and an attractive yellow liquid had been added to the mixture. I then do the same to the other eye, and sit back to admire my handiwork.

The doorbell rings. I glance at the clock. Damn. The movie was supposed to be over forty-five minutes ago. Sora is probably standing at the door, tapping his foot, wondering why his brother never came home.

I look down at my pants, my blood-stained, smeared pants. The blood on my bare chest and arms would be easy enough to clean up, but what about my face, my hair?

Sora would find out eventually, anyway. He'd love to know what happened to Roxas, and I'd love to show someone my creation anyway.

So I rise, not bothering to clean myself up, and walk confidently down the stairs, blood dripping from my chin.

I open the door.

"Hey, Axel, the movie was over a while ago, where's-" Sora stops, staring at my face. His eyes travel slowly downward, taking in my bare chest, my blood-stained hands and clothes, and the knife I still clutch in my hand.

"Is that blood?" Sora yelps. "Is Roxas okay?"

"Why don't you go find out for yourself?" I ask softly. Sora obliges, following the trail of blood I left for him up the stairs, into my room.

I hear his yell from the floor below. There are so many emotions crammed into that one cry - shock, pain, horror, sadness, disbelief, anger... - that I squeeze my eyes shut. But I can't block out the sounds.

"Roxas! No! What happened?" Sora is growing desperate. "Wake up, Roxas, wake up!"

Then he is quiet. I hear the sound of footsteps, feet running down the stairs. I open my eyes.

And then he is there, his face twisted with sadness and rage, swinging his Keyblade at me. Sora hits me again and again, until I'm crying with pain, crumpled on the floor.

"Stop!" I scream. I'm not done, not done with Roxas yet, and he's not finished with me. He must fully become a part of me!

"And why - the hell - would I - do that?" Sora hits me after every couple words, all over my body. It hurts so bad, I can't stand it... He smashes me over the head, breaks my ribs, my arms, my hands. Sora brings his weapon down again and again, until I am nothing more than a bloody hunk of flesh on the floor, moaning softly. It's all I can do. I can't move anything, but the pain... the pain is still there. _Just kill me now_, I pray silently, but apparently Sora has other plans.

He does to me what I did to Roxas, digging the knife that I dropped into my eyes, ripping my throat out, cutting off bits of flesh from my neck, of course that's what he thought I did, he doesn't know I ate his brother...

I feel the pain Roxas feels, and yet, it makes me feel better. I'm closer to him now than ever before, so close to death, but the PAIN!

Finally, I feel myself slipping away. All I remember is Sora's face. I don't want to remember Sora's face. I squeeze my bloody, sightless eyes shut, and picture Roxas' face, and that is the last thing I see inside my mind

_You are a part of me now, Roxas_.


End file.
